Kurama meets,Another Kitsune!
by Lady Laure
Summary: well, just what it says, Kurama meets another Kitsune and has to train her. What will he do when she becomes as smug as Hiei? And she turns out to be very evil?Chappy's are up!
1. Uh,i have to train another Kitsune?

Okay, this is my first try at a Yu Yu Hakusho fic, please be kind. I hope you like this.  
  
Disclaimer: Kira-Sakura and the guy in the beginning are the only people who belong to me  
  
Kira-Sakura was made solely to cause Hiei and Kurama torture. Sorry, no offense to those who love Hiei and Kurama, I just find them fun to torture.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~=change of scene ~thoughts~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Kurama stared in shock as Koenma said those words.  
  
"What?!? I can't do that! That is just absurd!" Kurama was reeling over the fact that Koenma told him that he had to train someone.  
  
"No, it isn't Kurama. You and Hiei have to train this person in order for her to work for me."  
  
"But, I've never trained someone. How will Hiei take to this? And who is this person anyway?"  
  
"Well, I don't exactly know who it is. The person who told me about this is bringing her over." Kurama sighed. He knew there was no way he was going to get out of this one. ~this is just like the time when he had me watch those miniature demons. Now how am I going to tell Hiei?~  
  
"Koenma-sir, couldn't you rethink this?"  
  
"No." Kurama hung his head in defeat. Suddenly there came a buzz.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Koenma-sir, they have arrived."  
  
"Okay, send them in." Koenma and Kurama looked over toward the door as it opened. In walked a man with brown hair. Kurama noticed he was a spirit fox.  
  
"Good 'morrow Mr. Koenma. Here is the new pupil." He stepped aside and there standing was a girl who looked about the same age as Kurama. She stood there with her arms crossed in a defiant position. Kurama thought it was curiously like Hiei's. She flipped her grayish/blue hair and looked over Kurama with her fierce ice blue eyes.  
  
"Ah, hello. Well Kurama, that's who you have to train. What is her name again?"  
  
"Her name is Kira-Sakura. Good-bye Kira, I will see you when you're done." With that the man left and everyone stood there in silence. Kurama couldn't really figure out what to say. Koenma finally broke the silence.  
  
"Well, You two should get going I got a lot of work to do." Kurama started heading for the door.  
  
"Come on." Kurama beckoned for Kira-Sakura to follow him. She rolled her eyes and walked out the door. "You owe me for this Koenma!"  
  
Kurama and Kira-Sakura walked in silence.  
  
"So, what do you prefer to be called by?" Silence. "Uh, okay. My name's Kurama." She looked at him sideways and kept silent. A couple of minutes later, they arrived at Kurama's apartment.  
  
"Stay here." He went inside and left Kira-Sakura there. He came out. "Okay, come on in." ~darn it! How come she won't talk?~ Kira-Sakura layed down on the couch.  
  
"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" He looked at her. She had fallen asleep. He stood there looking at her peaceful sleeping form. She looked a lot less menacing when she was asleep.  
  
Kira-Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She had the faintest idea that she was somewhere where her father had ridded her of the house. She sat up and looked around. If she was going to fit into the world of the humans, she had to dress like one. But the dress of humans was very confusing to her. So, she decided she would explore her new surroundings.  
  
She got up and started looking at a strange box that was black. She looked it up and down. She saw a red button that said ON. She, curious, pressed it.(A/N can you guess what she's looking at?) All of a sudden the box lit up and strange pictures started to light up and talk. She screamed and dove under the coffee table.  
  
Kurama, who was sleeping peacefully, heard a scream as the TV went on. He groaned. ~why does Hiei torment me like this, putting the volume all the way up?~ Then he remembered that it wasn't Hiei in the other room, it was Kira-Sakura. He bolted upright and ran toward the living room in only his boxers and socks. His flame colored hair swept behind him. He arrived in the living room to see that Kira-Sakura was shuddering under the table. Apparently, she had never seen a television before. Kurama walked over and shut it off.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked her.  
  
"ALL RIGHT?! ALL RIGHT?! YOU THINK I'M ALL RIGHT?! I JUST NEARLY HAD MY EARS BLOWN OFF AND HERE YOU ARE ASKING ME IF I'M ALL RIGHT?!?!?!?!!" She came up close to Kurama while she said that. Kurama looked down.  
  
"I didn't notice you were that short."  
  
"Ughh! You inconsiderate asshole!" She went to punch him but he blocked her by grabbing her hand. She tried to punch with the other. He caught that as well.  
  
"I have no wish to spar with you right now. Especially in my undergarments." He let go of her. She just looked at him. He moved away and went to his room. He came out a few minutes later with his clothes on.  
  
"Look, if you're going to be training under my care, you have to wear something different than that and you have to hide you ears and tail." Her temper flared.  
  
"Who are you to tell me what I have to do?!?"  
  
"I'm the one who will be training you? Does that make any sense? I'll make breakfast and then get you some clothes. Can you conceal your ears and tail?" She sat at the table.  
  
"Feh, of course I can. You think I'm some whelp? You've got to be kidding." She flipped her hair and looked at Kurama. Kurama got unnerved at how she looked at him. They ate breakfast in silence. After they ate and Kurama cleaned the table, Kurama gave Kira-Sakura some clothes that might fit her. She held them up.  
  
"Feh, you expect me to put on these? I don't think so."  
  
"In order not to stand out, you have to." A knock was heard at his door. "And please hide your ears and tail. The bathrooms down the hall and to the left." With that he left. Kira-Sakura looked at the clothes once again.  
  
"I don't see why I have to use a privy." She started to undress right there not caring if anyone was watching. 


	2. oh no! i'm not going to survive

Hey! Thanxs to everyone who reviewed my fic so far. You probably didn't expect to see another chapter so soon, right? I have absolutely nothing to do this week, so why not do a fic? Ok, I'm gonna start rambling.  
  
Again, the only person I own is Kira-Sakura and her fiery temper.  
  
Kurama walked to the door and opened it. There he saw Hiei.  
  
"Hello Hiei."  
  
"Hello Kurama. Aren't you going to invite me in?"  
  
"Sorry." He let Hiei in. "Uh, would you like something to drink? 'Cause I have something to tell you that you're not going to like."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Here lets go to the kitchen so we could talk." Kurama led the way to the kitchen. As soon as he opened the door, he was greeted with the sight of a half-clothed kitsune.  
  
"Is this what you were going to tell me? That you have a kit for a girlfriend?" Kira-Sakura turned around, fully clothed in jeans and a blue shirt.  
  
"I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND! Whatever that is."  
  
"No, Hiei, I was going to tell you that we have to train her."  
  
"WHAT?!? I GOTTA TRAIN THAT, THAT THING!" Kira-Sakura narrowed her eyes in a very dangerous manner.  
  
"I-am-not-a-thing." She said not completely controlling her temper.  
  
"Well, I don't see how you can't be."  
  
"Hiei, stop acting childish."  
  
"I'm not acting childish. I just don't see why we have to train the little kit."  
  
"Because Koenma said we have to. I tried to get out of it, but he was going to put the guilt-trip on me if I protested any further."  
  
"I am not a little kit! My name is Kira-Sakura! I am 116 years old!"  
  
"You're still younger than us." Hiei said stating the obvious.  
  
"Can't we all just sit down and quietly talk things over? Oh, and Kira- Sakura, I really don't appreciate your clothes on my table. Could you please take them off?" She looked at Kurama.  
  
"Feh, fine, if you say so, Sensei." She said sarcastically. She took her clothes off the table. Then smiled innocently, but came off looking eviler. "Where should I put them, Sensei?" Kurama looked at her.  
  
"Um, put them on the couch."  
  
"Alright." She started walking towards whence she came. She stopped. "What's a couch?" (A/N yea they fell over)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Kurama grabbed his head in pain as Hiei and Kira-Sakura went at it again. ~this is the second day she's been here and already both of them are torturing me. Well, I should be happy for one thing, I did get her to conceal her tail and ears~ Kurama looked over to where Hiei and SHE(A/N he's so fed up with her, he calls her SHE) were. He could see them clearly arguing the fact that SHE also used plants, but more roses. He guessed Hiei had a problem with that.  
  
"You can't use plants! That's Kurama's attack!"  
  
"I never heard of a rule that said everyone had to have a different technique! For your info I use roses, not plants!" Kurama just watched as they went very quick hitting and punching. He rose and walked over to them. He had to stop the bickering.  
  
"HIEI! SHE! SHUT UP!" The two stopped in midair and looked at him. Hiei had never seen him this angry before. "Thank you! Hiei, go home and away from here for awhile. Maybe then I can get some peace!"  
  
"Fine, it's not like I'm obligated to stay here. She's just being too stubborn."  
  
"Me! Me! Me being stubborn! Ha! You've got to be kidding! The only one who's stubborn here is you!"  
  
"Shut up wench."  
  
"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" They looked at him. "HIEI! JUST GO NOW! JUST COME BACK IN TWO WEEKS! I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS! SHE, JUST GET DOWN HERE AND GET BACK TO THE APARTMENT!"  
  
"You know, I've got a name."  
  
"JUST GO! BOTH OF YOU!" Kira-Sakura flinched. She came down.  
  
"Alright. I'll go. Sheesh." She started back through the forest towards the apartment.  
  
"I've never seen you that mad Kurama."  
  
"Hiei, just shut up and go away."  
  
"Fine, but I'll be back in two weeks. Have fun with the wench." With that he left. Kurama sighed.  
  
When he got to his apartment, he couldn't find Kira-Sakura anywhere. He looked in the living room, kitchen, and the other rooms. He finally gave up the search and decided since it was almost sundown, to put other clothes on since he had been sweating all day in them. He walked to his room. He opened the door and found Kira-Sakura sleeping on his bed. He sighed.  
  
Kira-Sakura opened her eyes. And for the first time Kurama saw that she was no longer looking evil. She was actually looking normal.  
  
"Do you always yell at people?" He could detect a slight trace of fear. It was slight, but there.  
  
"No, I don't. I was really fed up with yours and Hiei's bickering."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Now, do you mind going out so I can get dressed?"  
  
"What's the matter? Too modest to dress in front of me?" Kurama smiled.  
  
"Yes, now go."  
  
"Oh woe is me! I don't think I can get up. You'll just have to dress here or somewhere else."  
  
"No, I won't. I'll get you out of my room."  
  
"And how will you do that?" She said sitting up.  
  
"You'd be surprised." Kurama walked the short distance to his bed and started to pick her up.  
  
"Ah! No! Let me go!" She started to struggle. Kurama only held on tighter. Determined to have his room back.  
  
"No, I will not. I would like my room back." She continued to struggle. Kurama didn't get very far before all her struggling made him lose his balance. He toppled over backward and Kira-Sakura fell with him. He landed on his back. Kira-Sakura looked at him. They were in a very uncomfortable situation. Kira-Sakura was sprawled over him. There faces inches from each other. They looked at each other.  
  
"C-can you get off me?" Kurama said, suddenly feeling very vulnerable and uncomfortable. ~if she doesn't get off me, I have no idea what I'll do. I might just do something very drastic, especially since it's getting a lot harder to control Yoko Kurama~  
  
"I hope you know I don't like you in this way Kurama." She started getting off. She found Kurama's arm around her. She could sense that he had another being inside him that was going to come out.  
  
"Let me go Kurama!" He let her go. She stood up and quickly went out the door. Kurama just laid there breathing heavily. ~damn! That was so close. With Kira around, its getting a lot harder to control him because he hasn't had sex in years~ Kurama got up and started getting dressed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~`  
  
I hope you liked it. I'll try updating every day. Please review! ^.^ 


	3. KiraSakura is a potty mouth!

Hey, an answer to a reviewers question: no, fanfiction.net is free, you do not need to pay.  
  
Okay, this is a bit dark and I'm upping the rating. Sorry if it's not that funny, I proise the next chapter will be.(I hope)With that said, on with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````  
  
Kira-Sakura sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. Since she had found out what it was, she got used to it. She was thoroughly pissed off at Kurama. ~damn him, I was actually going to be friendly and say he could call me Kira instead of SHE and Kira-Sakura. But, now because of the incident a while ago, I don't think I should. I mean, who wants to be picked up and then put into a very uncomfortable position? I mean yea, I've had sex many times, but that was with people I knew and trusted. I hardly know Kurama, and yet, it seems that there is another being in him. Oh this is hurting my brain too much!~  
  
Kira-Sakura watched out of the corner of her eye, as Kurama came in wearing jeans and a green shirt that complimented his eyes. Before he noticed that she was looking at him, she turned her eyes back to the TV.  
  
Kurama sighed. "Look, Kira-Saku-."  
  
"Kira. Just Kira."  
  
"Kira, I'm sorry for what happened. I think I'm still stressed out about the two days with you and Hiei throwing comebacks at each other. I'm sorry."  
  
"Are you also going to tell me why I sensed another person inside of you?"  
  
"I-I-I don't think you would understand."  
  
"What's not to understand Ningen? You really aren't what you seem to be, are you? You aren't a ningen, are you?" the question was more like a statement.  
  
"No, I'm not a ningen."  
  
"Then tell me," She got up and walked to him. "please Kurama? Tell me." She looked at him with her eyes back to their usual evil-looking manner.  
  
"I don't know where to start."  
  
"Tell me who you really are. How you became a ningen."  
  
"My real name is Youko(A/N in the other chapters I spelt it wrong, forgive me!), like you, I am a fox. I was gathering a treasure one day and got into a fight. I nearly died. So, I transferred my soul into the unborn fetus of a ningen woman named Shiori and became Suuichi Minamino." Kira smiled devilishly.  
  
"So, you're the famous thief. I always did want to meet you. But, where is your fox form?"  
  
"I don't rightly know how to go from one form to the other."  
  
"Oh." Kira walked much closer to Kurama. She looked him up and down.  
  
"Are you really evil or are your eyes always like that?" Kurama asked with genuine curiosity. That caused her temper to flare.  
  
"Why do you want to know? Huh? Why? Is it so you can fucking comment on how I am in need of a fucking psychologist as you ningens say? Is it so you can fucking comment on how fucking evil I am? Is it so you can fucking torture me like everyone else?" She smirked as she saw his face.  
  
"No, I just wanted to ask..."  
  
"Yea well, stop asking me fucking questions! I take no pride in this, this TRAINING, as you call it! The only reason I'm fucking here is because my fucking father wanted to rid me of the fucking damn house! Just because I was supposedly too damn hard to handle! You would never know what its like, being fucking shunned because you're fucking different than everyone else." Her eyes narrowed in a very dangerous manner. She smirked even wider, showing her fangs. "You, the great thief Youko Kurama, would never know what it's fucking like, every day walking, not wanting to go home because you knew what fucking awaited you there. You would never fucking know that." With that said she turned around and went to the bathroom.  
  
Kurama just looked at her. ~she has more problems than I had when I was young(A/N I really don't know, so, just bear with me on this), I never should have asked that question~ Suddenly the phone rang, bringing him out of his reverie.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Kurama. It's me Yusuke."  
  
"Oh, hello Yusuke."  
  
"Koenma gave us another mission that deals with these demon drug-lords. Can I come over tomorrow to spar with you? 'Cause supposedly these guys are tough. Botan's finding out more about these guys."  
  
"Um.I don't know."  
  
"Oh, come on, Koenma said you had to come to."  
  
"Oh alright."  
  
"Great. I'll come by early. Be ready at nine."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Good bye Yusuke." Kurama hung up the phone. ~I wonder how Yusuke will take to Kira sparing with us?~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~``  
  
Well, that's it. Sorry if it's short. Thank you all for your reviews. * hands reviewers presents * I'm gonna have to up the rating. Sorry! When Kira gets really angry she does have a potty mouth, but only then. CIAO! 


	4. Oh no! shes debating whether or not to s...

Hi Hi! How is everyone? That is a very irrelevant question. Sorry! Don't hurt me! Please? Lol, okay, I'm going mad. Well, I hope you people liked the last chapter. Sorry for the cursing! (if anyone doesn't like cursing) it just goes with her character. Well, onto the next chapter. Hope you like! ^.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````  
  
Kurama awoke to screaming(A/N yes, again-.-). Kurama didn't want to get up and just rolled over. The screaming increased.~I don't get it! Why can't I sleep late? It isn't even nine yet~ Sudden realization dawned. ~oh no! I have to spar with Yusuke!~ He leapt out of bed and ran into the kitchen where Kira was screaming. There he watched as Kira was trying to put out the fire that had erupted out of the stove with a towel and standing on a chair.  
  
"What the hell happened!?!"  
  
"Kurama! There's a cockroach! And-and-and I -I tried to-to-to ki-kill it, bu-but it w-w-won't die!" She said while yelling hysterically. Kurama ran over to the stove and turned it off. There he saw the cockroach that was burned to a crisp. ~damn, is she scared of a cockroach?~ He picked it up with a paper towel. He held it up to her.  
  
"See, it's dead."  
  
"GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" She jumped from the chair to the kitchen table, her tail and hair following after her. She huddled herself into a tight ball. And glared at him.  
  
"Wow, you're afraid of a cockroach. Don't worry, see?" He dropped the roach into the garbage. "It's gone, now please conceal your ears. And put some other clothes on." He said while looking at the clothes that she had worn for three days now. They were ripped and scorched and had all sorts of stains on them.  
  
"Well, I don't have anything else to wear! You told me I couldn't wear my other clothes!"  
  
"You can wear them until we get you other clothes."  
  
"Why do I have to listen to you?"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"You know," She jumped down from the table. "you're making me soft." With that she went and gathered the clothes she had worn the day he met her and started stripping right there. Kurama turned around and went back to his room to gather some towels to take a shower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kurama! Kurama open up!" Yusuke said pounding on the door. "Hello? Hey, open up!"  
  
"I'm coming. I'm coming!" Said an unfamiliar voice. Kira opened the door.  
  
"Who are you?" Kira just glared at him.  
  
"Who is it?" Yelled Kurama from inside his room.  
  
"Just a stupid ningen!"  
  
"Let him in! Oh, Kira, don't hurt him." She opened the door wider and let Yusuke in. She shut the door.  
  
"Who are you?" Yusuke asked, and again he was greeted by a glare. "Are you Kurama's foxy girlfriend?" Kira punched him.  
  
"Kira! I told you not to hurt him!" Kurama said while coming into the living room. "Sorry Yusuke, she's got the temper of an untrained fox." He then noticed her tail and ears. "Kira!"  
  
"I can see why she's an untrained fox! She is one!" Yusuke said while looking in awe at Kira.  
  
"You don't have to brag about my being untrained!" Kira said, her temper flaring, yet again.  
  
"Calm down Kira, I have to work on your temper." Kurama turned toward Yusuke. "Yusuke, this is Kira, Koenma has me training her. Kira, this is Yusuke, he will spar with us today."  
  
"Oh goody, a full-blooded ningen. What's next? Kurama turns out to be a full-blooded kitsune?" Kira said sarcastically. Kurama just looked at her.  
  
"Do you want me to go?"  
  
"No, no, Yusuke, the mornings are usually like this. Well, come on let's go outside to the park." He turned to Kira. "Conceal your ears and tail, please?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Kira crawled into a small little hole. She had no desire to go back to where Yusuke and Kurama were. She had had enough of everyone telling her what to do. She then decided to show her true colors. ~I've toned down since I've met Kurama, and I don't like it. I used to wreak havoc and destruction wherever I went, but that was in the Makai. Now, I wanted to see how far I could get with Kurama. I see I can't get too far, but I can get far enough for what I want to do!~ She laughed(A/N yes, evil and pyschotic) and every animal in the park went away from her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~``  
  
Kurama looked around.  
  
"Hey, Kurama, what's the matter?"  
  
"I just thought I heard someone."  
  
"Yea me too, but, no worries. Hey wait a minute."  
  
"What is it Yusuke?"  
  
"Where's that Kira person? I don't see her around."  
  
"You're right Yusuke." They heard a rustle in the bushes. They turned around to see........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"  
  
Haha! A cliffy! Haha! Now, was it funny? I don't think it was. Hey wait! You guys' expressions is funny! No, not really, I'm just playin. Ok, well I think I'll go cause havoc and destruction like Kira. Oh, I stopped it there because I don't know what to put next. CIAO! 


	5. what's happend?

Thanks to crazy gurl, I have now been torn out of my writer's block! Thanks! Lol, ok, on wit the fic! Oh, I don't own YYH. Though, if I did, it would be a , I dunno. W/e . ok on wit the fic!  
  
Oh, there will be some OOC in this chapter. Just some.  
  
Kurama and Yusuke looked to the rustling bushes. Out popped a harmless bunny. They both sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, at least it wasn't some enemy of ours." Kurama said as he and Yusuke went back to sparring.  
  
~~~~~~~elsewhere(Genkai's temple)~~~~~~~~`  
  
Hiei was sitting in a tree when he felt a massive explosion of youki. He immediately took off following it. It led him straight to where Kurama and Yusuke were.  
  
"Fox, were you the one to burst out a tremendous amount of energy?"  
  
"No, I wasn't. I felt the same thing too Hiei."  
  
"Then who was it?" Yusuke asked. Suddenly they heard a psychotic laugh. And felt more energy shoot out from all over. They followed it to the source. There they found Kira laughing while rose thorns were sucking people of their souls and they were running for their lives. Kurama, Yusuke and Hiei stopped dead in their tracks as they saw the destruction. Kira looked at them.  
  
"Oh! Finally! Come to see me collect a couple of souls for my collection?" She smirked.  
  
"Kira! Why are you doing this?" Kurama said while Hiei held him back.  
  
"Don't try talking to her stupid fox. Do you really think she'll listen to you?"  
  
"You're so right Hiei. Why would I really listen to either of you?" She laughed even more insanely. Hiei grabbed his sword. Kira noticed this small movement.  
  
"You think you can outwit me? I'd like to see you try!" Hiei moved at lightning speed and was behind Kira, holding her tightly before she could move. Kira struggled but to her disappointment, Hiei was stronger than her.  
  
"Kurama, Yusuke, get everything back to normal before that damned Koenma learns about this. I'll take care of the wench." Yusuke and Kurama went to try and destroy all of what Kira had created. Kira kept struggling against Hiei.  
  
"Let me go bastard!"  
  
"I knew that the fox shouldn't have befriended you. And look, you turn against the Makai order and terrorize innocent ningens. Not that I care." Kira kicked and scratched doing anything to free herself from Hiei's grasp. He only held her tighter. For some odd reason he enjoyed holding her against her will. He enjoyed making her squirm and wriggle as she fought to get out.  
  
"BASTARD! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I COMMAND YOU LET ME GO NOW!"  
  
"You command me? Unlikely." Hiei said as a strange sensation washed over him. ~what is this? I feel like just completely taking the wench! I had better let go lest she should feel the same way~ Hiei threw her to the ground as Yusuke and Kurama came back. Kira looked at Hiei with a death glare. She stood up and spat at his face. He too exchanged a death glare with her. She sunk to the floor still looking at Hiei.  
  
"Hiei, do ya want me to call Koenma?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Leave the toddler out of this. I can handle this myself." Hiei said simply. Kira closed her eyes. Then opened them. This time when she looked at Hiei, he could see a difference in her eyes. These were hollow and showed no emotion what-so-ever. Her voice came out distant and hoarse, like she hadn't been talking for over a couple of years.  
  
"Take me away if you will. Send me back. You think I care? I don't care what you think about me. I don't care that you don't want me here. Why don't you just kill me? Isn't that what the Makai does to demons who outrun the law and never abide to it?" Yusuke and Kurama were taken aback by her words. Hiei showed no signs of movement. She turned to Kurama and Yusuke.  
  
"Kurama, I hope you understand what I've been saying." Kurama was completely confused as to what she meant.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Have you been listening, Kurama? Didn't the great Youko kill people? So why don't you do it now? Why don't you end this suffering I have?" At that she collapsed on the ground. They all just looked on as to what they had just heard from her.  
  
Sorry if it's so short! I was trying to do three things at once. Well, sorry for the slight angst, it's raining out. I usually write angst when it's raining. Well, c'ya another time! Bye! 


	6. a new bout breaks out

Hey, sorry for the wait, I had to watch 3 dogs and my brother. But on wit the chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kira awoke the next day with a splitting headache. She looked around and found herself to be back in Kurama's house. She started to get up, but wasn't surprised when she found herself bolted down. ~aw who gives if they bolt me down, I can still get out!~ With a small 'POP' she was out.  
  
"I did that rather good if I do say so myself." She went into the kitchen and saw Hiei and Kurama talking. She just stood in the doorway waiting for them to see her.  
  
"I told you not to trust her! But does the fox listen? No!"  
  
"Hiei, look, it was Koenma who told me that I had to train her. He was talking about a very difficult mission in which the person had two faces, one emotionless, and the other, ruthless and evil. Maybe, maybe Kira is the mission, maybe we gotta separate them."  
  
"Yea, whatever." Without looking Kurama and Hiei knew she had gotten out of the bonds.  
  
"Kira, how did you get out?"  
  
"Hn. Took you long enough to figure out I was hear Kurama no baka." Kurama turned towards her.  
  
"What made you wreck havoc on the town?"  
  
"I was bored, what would you have me do? Oh, then again, I know what the great Makai thief would want me to do if I was bored."  
  
"I never knew you those years ago. So how would you know what I'd want or not want?"  
  
" 'Cause you knew my mother."  
  
"Could you not do it again?"  
  
"Why? Did your youko side get turned on by all the destruction?"  
  
"NO IT DID NOT." Kira smirked.  
  
"Yea okay." She turned her attention to Hiei. "How come you're not talking koorime?" Hiei glared at her.  
  
"Maybe because you're a stupid baka kitsune?"  
  
"Oh wow, I'm being insulted by the fire demon! I'm just so totally scared!" Kira said dripping everything in sarcasm.  
  
"Don't get me madder than I am."  
  
"Oh I'm still sooooo scared! What's the koorime gonna do? Melt me?" Kira had no time to think before she was pushed face first into the wall.  
  
"HIEI!" Kurama yelled. Hiei ignored Kurama.  
  
"I will make you regret every single word that comes out of your mouth."  
  
"Let me go!" Hiei pushed her harder into the wall. She let out a soft scream.  
  
"I will make you.." Kurama pulled Hiei off of Kira.  
  
"Hiei! Stop it!"  
  
"I'm gonna make her pay for what she's said!"  
  
"No, no you will not!"  
  
"Who are you to tell me..." Hiei never finished his sentence as they heard a soft crying. They looked down to Kira. Kurama let Hiei go and bent down next to her. ~I hate her mood changes. She goes through them too frequently~  
  
"Kira? Why are you crying? Didn't you tell me that you thought crying was a weakness? Kira?" He touched her mussed up hair. To his surprise, it felt like the finest silk ever made. He touched the tips of her fox ears. She shivered. She looked up at Kurama without her usual eyes that wanted to cause havoc. These were the emotionless ones, but they were different than in the park. They had the streaks of tears coming down every so often, yes. But somehow, they were different.  
  
"Why do you care that I'm crying?" she sat up on her knees and looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Because you don't usually do this. And I want to know why they're two sides of you."  
  
"I-I don't know if I should tell. I mean, it is against the law what I've done."  
  
"Please tell me?" Kira looked at Hiei who was fixed in a defiant position. Then looked back to Kurama.  
  
"Alright, I will." And thus began her story of how there were two sides of her......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gomennasai that it was short. But I hoped you liked it. I will start on Kira's story as soon as I can. K? bye! 


	7. important notice

Hey! People! How are you? Lol. I hope you guys are on the edge of ur seats.  
  
Hiei: Yea right *gets pushed out of the way *  
  
As I was saying, I really am out of ideas. Don't worry, I will get a chapter out by next week, don't worry. But it really is hard to think when u gots 2 younger siblings driving u nuts.  
  
Kurama: believe me, it isn't a pretty site.  
  
Malik: I kinda like it. *all eyes are on him *  
  
Uh, ur in the wrong fic. This is Yu Yu Hakusho, not Yugioh.  
  
Malik: oops, bye! *runs away *  
  
Well, I'm really sorry. I will be going now. Gomennasai. 


	8. yay! a new chappy

Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! My mother took away the internet!(she disconnected it) And I couldn't find the floppy disk that the story was on! and now I found it! Yay! Be happy! I am really sorry for making you all wait for this. But, I will now commence with the writing.  
  
The only thing that belongs to me are the characters in this part of the story. So, enjoy it!  
  
@!$%%@$^@$^@$^%*^%*$*%@#*@#$#&^@$^@$&%$*%*&^(&*%*$#^#&#&#%&*^*^&  
  
(A/N: The little thingy symbols up there, I like them cause ff.net don't delete them)  
  
$@$^&#$*%*$^&@*@%^*^*^&(*#%*^&(*&(&*)(&*)(^*^%*&$%^$@&^&%$^$%&  
  
~Flash back ~  
  
I was walking through the woods, my regular self. I was 15 at the time. I loved everything, I was so happy. I suddenly ran into an old lady. She had on a raggedly brown cloak. I kept on saying that I was sorry, but she said it was all right. She said she could see that I was one with the nature.  
  
"Do you like flowers?"  
  
"Yes," I replied. "I love them. Especially roses."  
  
"Well, I have a gift for you." And she pulled out the prettiest rose you could ever have seen. It had all colors, red, blue, green, pink, yellow, orange, white, purple, and black. I squealed in delight.  
  
"Thank you! Oh it's so pretty!" I said, never knowing what danger there was in that one rose. For that rose had the old lady's younger spirit inside. Who was full of malevolence and evil. As soon as I touched that rose, everything around me went spinning and I heard the old lady cackle. I looked up and asked with my eyes why she had hurt me.  
  
"Ha! You trusted me with your life! Now you will be the next one to have this and you will no longer know what love is or how to love. You will never again know happiness, only you will feel evil and emotionless, you will kill everyone that you love!" With that, she was gone. I sat there crying in pain. I watched as the rose faded and withered and died.  
  
!@$@#%&%^*(@%&$%*^&&^(^$^&$&$#&@$^*&%&$%&#$$^&$#%&%^*%*@%&%^  
  
~End flash back ~  
  
"Her prophecy did come true, I was no longer the happy girl I once was. I did kill everyone I cared about, but I was stolid, emotionless, as I did kill them. I enjoyed it. Like I enjoyed that afternoon at the park."  
  
"Then who was that man who brought you in?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Him? I don't know. He was one of the people to keep me captive." Kira looked down and closed her eyes. Hiei stood there contemplating what she had just told them.  
  
"We'll help you no matter.."  
  
"WHAT?!?!? YOUR STILL TRUSTING HER KURAMA?!?! AFTER WHAT SHE DID?!?!?!"  
  
"Hiei, she needs help, don't you see that?" Kira slowly opened her eyes, which were now full of evil and mischief. Kurama and Hiei looked at her. Then looked back at each other.  
  
"Kira? A-are you okay?"  
  
"Why would you ask that Kurama? I'm perfectly fine." She smirked. Kurama's eyes widened.  
  
"Um.Hiei, help?"  
  
"Why should I help you Kurama? You said to trust her." Kurama glared daggers at Hiei. They locked each other's gaze. (A/N: they are now in an official GLARE contest. Fun, no?) As they looked at each other, they hardly noticed Kira get up and spend some time picking out what type of knife she wanted. When she found the one she wanted, she hid it behind her back and smirked broadly at them both. Kurama turned around.  
  
"What are you doing? Kira?! Kira?!"  
  
"Kira??! Kira?!?!" With lightning speed Hiei grabbed Kurama out of the way of the knife.  
  
"Oh, so you want to play it rough, eh? Well then come on." Kira smirked and went for Kurama again. But this time Hiei blocked the knife with his sword and pushed the knife out of her hand. Kira looked at the knife on the floor. She pouted.  
  
"Awwww, why'd you do that for? It was the best one. But, no matter, I will kill you both!" Kira charged towards Hiei.  
  
"Hiei! No!" Hiei held out his sword as if to kill her.  
  
$%^#@&#@$%&^%&%$&@$&$&*&($#&#%*%$%*(^()*&($%^#^&@#^$%!^$%&$^$%&%&$%&#$@^#@^  
  
OHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I made a cliffy! Haha! Well, I hope you liked this chapter. See ya soon! 


	9. in the second part, it is not the real K...

Hi! How is everyone? I hope everyone is doing fine. I will now commence with the writing.  
  
I own nothing except Kira.  
  
@%$&%^&@$&$$#%#$^#^!#$%!#%#$%!@$!@#$@%$@#%@#$#@%@%@#%^$^@%@$  
  
Kira ran blindly into the sword. She felt a sharp pain tear through her body. She leaned on the sword for a couple of seconds. She looked at Hiei with a look of wonderment. He pulled the sword out of her. She fell to her knees, still staring Hiei. She looked down at herself.  
  
"I-I'm bleeding?" She touched the wound with her fingers. "I'm really bleeding, aren't I Hiei? You-you wanted to kill me." Kurama got up and went over to Kira.  
  
"Come on, let's get you taken care of before something worse happens."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Let me die. I deserve to die."  
  
"No, Kira. You don't deserve to die."  
  
"Yes I do. Don't you see? I'm younger than you, yet I've killed more people than you. And that includes demons and ningens. For that I deserve to die. Just leave me here."  
  
"Kitsune, just because you killed that many people doesn't mean you get to die." Kurama and Kira looked at Hiei.  
  
"Why? I want to die so I don't have to deal with my personalities."  
  
"I know someone who can help." Kurama spoke up.  
  
"You don't mean Genkai?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"But we can't bring her there. We don't know what she'll do. We can't risk Genkai's life. We need her."  
  
"I'm injured Kurama, I won't do anything until after I heal I can promise you that."  
  
"What do you say now Kurama?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Good. How will we get her there?"  
  
"You're faster than me, so you should take her. First let's put a bandage around her wound so it'll stop the blood." Kurama went and got a towel and tied it tightly around Kira.  
  
"I'll meet up with you guys in an hour." Hiei just 'Hned' and picked up Kira. He went on his way.  
  
$#@$@#%#$^@$$^#%^$#^#$%#%#^$%&#$%#^$%&&^%^$**^*^$&$%&&$&%#%$&#!$^$%&&#$%$^#$  
  
~Genkai's 2 days later~  
  
I wake up feeling cold and numb. My stomach hurts, my back hurts, hell, everything hurts. I have no clue as to where I am. All I know is I'm in a strange room. I look around, trying to find a familiar face. But all I see is numbing darkness. I try to yell for someone, but all that comes out is a little squeak. I start crying because I cannot call for help. I try getting up, but it only hurts more. I scream out in pain. I hear shuffling of feet and a door sliding open. I'm suddenly blinded by a very bright light. I close my eyes.  
  
"Kira? Kira?" I hear a very familiar voice. I slowly open my eyes as they begin to settle with the light. I see Kurama.  
  
"K-Ku-ra," I cough violently. And I feel Kurama's arms closing over me. I bury my head in his bare chest.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."  
  
"Shh. It's okay. You are fine, you're fine."  
  
"Wha-what happened?" He recounts exactly what happened. I bury my head further, so as not to be seen. I can feel him stroking my gray/blue hair. It feels so comforting. I sigh as a warmth that I have not felt in over 100 years: comfort; serenity; I loved it. I feel Kurama lift my head to meet his.  
  
"It's over, In a couple more days it's going to be over." I look into his eyes and find them looking at me with only sympathy and kindness showing. I lift my hand to touch his warm face framed with all those locks of red hair. I kiss him on his lips. I feel him go rigid. I stay there for a couple of seconds. Then I pull away.  
  
We stare at each other for a long time. My hand drops from his face. I know now that he did not expect that. I look away. But before I get any farther he pulls me back to him and kisses me back. I really can't hold his weight since I'm weak. I feel him push me down back onto the floor. He never breaks the kiss. His tongue and mine mingling with each other. He pulls me farther against him and I feel how much he really wants me. This is starting to get very uncomfortable. I mean, yes I am not shy when it comes to sex, but I hardly know Kurama. Yes, I've lived with him and I trust him, but I don't want to have sex with him, at least not yet. Hiei's a whole 'nother story.  
  
I try to push him off of me, but he only draws me tighter. I pull away from the kiss.  
  
"Kurama stop!" I say, but I am silenced by another one of his kisses. This one more demanding and more passionate. I try hitting him to make him get off of me, but it doesn't work. I silently start crying. He breaks the kiss and licks my tears.  
  
"Please Kurama, please stop." I look at him pleadingly.  
  
"No, I'll never stop." He starts kissing me on my neck.  
  
"KURAMA! STOP! PLEASE!" I try to yell but it comes out as really high squeaks.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing fox?" Hiei! It's Hiei! I never thought that I would be glad that Hiei was here.  
  
"Go away." Kurama said in a low voice, much lower than his usual voice.  
  
"Please, Hiei, get him off of me!" I pleaded though over Kurama I could not see a him. I fell Hiei pry Kurama off of me and heard them get into a fight. PHYSICALLY. I sit there watching them as they battled it out. I finally realize something: Kurama and Hiei like each other.  
  
!@$#@%$#%^#$%@&$&#$%$&%#$@^$*^%&#%*%^#^!^#!^!$&^%$^@#^#^%$&^#$^$@  
  
Well? You like? I hope so, this is my compensation for not posting in a month. See ya! 


End file.
